


Cold

by ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld



Series: As Much As Time Can Give [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Indulgent, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/pseuds/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld
Summary: Before I opened my eyes to a blinding light, what I saw was...





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story? One-Shot? So, uh, bear with my beginner ass.

Red.

Harry hates it. The irony, really. Draco had told him off _so many_ times how it clashed awfully on most of the clothes he chose to wear.

He reaches for his love's pale, cold hand.

_This isn't fair—_

_Please! No..._

He gave so much for these people, so many were taken from him!

Gods, Ron… Pansy, Teddy!

Harry had hoped they wouldn't steal Draco, too. Merlin, his husband was with child!

Unfortunately, that information seemed to have given them more enthusiasm.

The last thing he thought as he looked at Draco's blank lifeless eyes was that, at least, Hermione and the others escaped.

He believed that, even after all they've lost, they would be able to stop this whole bloody world war.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make sense of you hadn't read the summary of the series /:


End file.
